


Trouble

by SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not too much, little bit of sadness, only rated teen for the bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock/pseuds/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is having an extremely bad day and when he calls to complain to his brother... it's not Gabriel he gets on the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

Castiel had a bad day. Like one of the worst you could ever possibly imagine. It started with his alarm not going off. He was super late and things only got worse when he got to his first class of the day getting moved to the other side of the campus, thus rendering him over a half an hour late. And then of course he only realized that the bag he grabbed, was in fact, not his own, but his brothers. His paper was nowhere to be found... his day had barely begun and already it was the worst he could imagine. 

The day only continued to get worse when his car wouldn’t start and he had to get across town for a shift at the coffee. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” he muttered. 

When he called his boss to tell him that he would be late, he didn’t seem to understand in the slightest, telling Castiel not to bother coming in and that someone else would take his shift. 

Castiel had enough time to hit his head against the steering wheel before he got out of the car, figuring he could make a head start for the library and be there studying for a little while before he would call his brother so that he could get a ride, knowing Gabriel was at work at the moment. 

Now, the walk there hadn’t started off so bad... until he stepped into a puddle that seemed to go all the way up to his knee. 

“Why me? Why is this happening today?” he muttered.

He figured he could take solace in the library when he got there... only to find out that the librarian was on a lunch break as of right now and had decided to close the library as a result. 

“Perfect,” he grumbled. 

Now, Castiel wasn’t big into flipping out. He usually just took the universe as it came, figuring things had to look up at some point. And usually they did. But what happened next... put the other straight over the edge. 

He’d decided to stay right outside the library on a bench, reading for the class that was just a building or two over but wouldn’t start for another two hours. It was then that a guy about his age sat down on the bench. 

It was common knowledge that Castiel was in to men. It wasn’t something that he advertised but he was attractive enough to get asked out by women and he had the brains enough to tell them _why_  he turned them down and that was because he was into men. 

That being said, he was not asked out very much and when he was, it always seemed to be by creeps. But this guy... he looked so nice. He looked sweet. 

The guy smiled. “Hey,” he said to the other. “I’ve seen you around a few times and I was wondering if... if maybe you wanted to go out some time?” he asked.

Castiel was only shocked for a moment before a blush appeared on his cheeks and he ruffled his hair, a nervous habit. “Um... yeah,” he smiled. “Sure... I would really like--”

“Yo!” the guy said as he suddenly popped up, other guys seeming to swarm the other. At first Castiel thought the other was reacting to his answer but he soon figured out that they were laughing. “I _told_  you I could get him to say yes. I didn’t even have to do anything. You all owe me twenty bucks.”

As they walked away, Castiel felt tears in his eyes and he picked up the phone, clicking on Gabriel’s number, hoping the other would be free to talk. 

“The number you have dialed is not in service--” he got, hanging up with a curse. 

That was right. Gabriel had gotten a new phone and a new number. He closed his eyes, trying to remember the number Gabriel had told him, typing them in as quickly as he could. 

The number picked up after two rings and as soon as it did, he went off. 

“Don’t even say anything, Gabriel. Please. I just. Oh my god, I am just having the worst day ever. First my alarm clock didn’t go off and then my class got moved. It just got moved! They shouldn’t be allowed to do that,” he said as he got up off the bench, making a split decision to just go back to his car. No way was he finishing the day at this rate. “I should get some sort of notice, don’t you think! And my car broke down! It just broke down without any warning. It hasn’t had any problems and my boss gave my shift to someone else! He just gave it away and basically told me that it can’t happen again. And now it’s just sitting outside the Alexandria building not going anywhere! And then I just stepped in a puddle that went all the way up to my fucking knee, Gabriel. And that’s not even the worst part! No. I couldn’t get into the library because the librarian decided today was a good day for a personal lunch,” he cried as he started to feel more and more upset. “A-and then this asshole just... he just shows up and sits next to me outside the library. I think he’s going to be really cool and that he’s nice and he just asks me out _on a dare_. God, I’m so stupid because you know I said yes! And then his friends... they were all laughing at me, Gabe. I’m going home. I’m going home and I am not coming out for the rest of the weekend. I can’t take it. I don’t know when you’re getting out of work but I am going to my car now and I am gonna call a tow and I am going home. Bring home something strong. Like whiskey or bourbon. It’s one of those nights. Fucking hell, this is the worst Friday-- worst _day_ I’ve ever been through! I know what you’re probably going to say, too. ‘It’s just one bad day, Castiel. Don’t get so emotional,’-- well I’m fucking emotional!” he said, his rambling coming to an end abruptly as he realized he was crying and crying and Gabriel hadn’t said a goddamned thing. 

There was silence for a long while before there was a clearing of a throat. “I think I can help you,” said a deep voice. 

Castiel stopped in his tracks on the sidewalk, looking around as if the voice hadn’t come from inside the phone. “W-who is this?”

“Well it’s not Gabriel, I can assure you,” he said with almost amusement in his voice. 

“Shit... I’m, I’m really sorry. Your number must be close to my brothers new number. I didn’t mean to call you. Please, just forget it,” Castiel said quickly before he hung up the phone. “This day cannot get any worse,” he muttered. 

When he got to the Alexandria building, he saw his car just sitting in the parking lot. He looked down at his phone as he walked up to it, deciding to get in it and call a tow truck. He sighed to himself and logged on to the internet, trying to find a decently priced towing company. 

He’d been on his phone for a few minutes when he heard the rumble of an old car pulling up next to him. His eyes widened as he took in the black car that was kept clean despite what people say about them. 

“What now...?” he muttered. 

But when the man stepped out of the car, all lean muscle and a pretty face, his mouth practically hung open. 

The man smiled at him. “You must be Castiel,” he said, not even asking as he went to his trunk and pulled out a tool box. 

Castiel’s eyes widened. “H-how do you know my name?” he asked the other, swallowing. He was very concerned at this point. Did this guy know him from somewhere? Was he one of the meat head friends that tried to play him? Was he a stalker? A thought ran through his mind that if this was his stalker, he might not mind...

The man chuckled as he stepped closer, letting Castiel see that he was wearing a green plaid shirt over what looked like a Henley, green eyes to match his beauty. “Well you said it at one point. Um... I belied you said something about a certain Gabriel telling you it was just a bad day?” he asked as he went around to the hood of his car. 

Castiel’s eyes widened. “Y-you... I was talking to you? How did you know where to find me? How did you find me so quick?” he asked the other, following him around to the front of the car. “Who are you?”

“Name’s Dean Winchester,” he offered. “I am a student by day, mechanic by night,” he said, like he was some sort of Batman. “I was in the Jefferson building helping a teacher explain motors to a few engineering students. When you called I was just getting out and you happened to mention that your car was stranded in the Alexandria building parking lot,” he said before he looked at the other, giving a smirk. “You really shouldn’t give so much information to strangers,” he teased. 

Castiel huffed as the other helped himself to his car. He was about to stop him but this Dean couldn’t exactly make it worse now could he? “Well in my defense, I thought you were Gabriel.”

“Oh no, I got that,” Dean hummed as he tinkered with a few things. “Easy fix,” he muttered to himself as he moved. “Had to admit, I might not have done anything for anyone else, but I was emotionally invested to see if you made it home. Don’t ask me why,” he said. 

“Because you’re clearly the type to play bad boy but I think deep down inside you care about people you don’t even know,” Castiel retorted. 

Dean smirked as he closed the hood. “I like you,” he said to the other before walking around and starting the car without a problem and Castiel gasped. 

“Oh my god, I could kiss you! Thank you so much,” he said to the other. “How could I ever repay you?” he asked. 

Dean smiled as he looked the other up and down. Okay, so part of the reason he had come was curiosity. He’d wanted to see who was attached to that gorgeous deep voice that the other had. But now that he was in his presence, he was seeing that the other wasn’t just blessed with a gorgeous voice. 

He hummed as if he was mulling it over. “I guess you could tell me whether or not that jackass at the library truly hurt you bad enough to swear you off from guys for a while? Because you know... I don’t work tonight... or any night this weekend. And I just fixed your car. You _owe_  me,” he teased. 

“Oh, do I?” Castiel couldn’t help but grin at the other. He had to admit, that if someone had asked, he would have said yes, he was swearing off guys for the moment. But Dean was... god, he seemed perfect. 

“Mm. I think you owe me big. And you know, you mentioned something else... and I think maybe if you’re into it... I could definitely see this turning into a very kinky foursome. I brought some friends,” he said as he moved to the back of his car. 

At first, Castiel wondered what in the hell he had done. Was Dean a weirdo like everyone else seemed to be. But when the other pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels and another of Jim Beam, he threw his head back in laughter, finally feeling better from the events of the day.

“You’ve got a nice car there, Dean. I think it could follow me back to mine... but you see the thing is, I don’t even know you,” he offered. 

Dean smirked. “A little bit of Jim and Jack and I think we’ll get to know each other just fine,” he said. 

*

Gabriel sighed as he called Castiel. It wasn’t like him to not call him during the day or text at least and he wanted to make sure the other was okay and that he wouldn’t be home right after work, he was going out. 

He tapped his foot as the phone rang and rang before he finally got a pick up. “Cassie? Hello? You there?” he asked. 

There was a silence before he heard a long moan. “Dean~” came the sound of his brothers voice in a wrecked tone and Gabriel was sure he never hung up the phone so fast.

“Nope, nope, nope, nope,” he muttered as he went out to the front of the restaurant to meet his date. 

“Something wrong?” Sam asked. 

Gabriel looked down at the other and thought about something, something the other had mentioned. “I think our brothers met... and I don’t think we have to worry about them getting along.”


End file.
